Some random storyboard idk
i got banned from vyond v1 wiki so uh, pretend that this is vyond v1 lol fooled you. this is an important topic that will impact the entire wiki, big or small, so read carefully. ''all 'grounded stuff' has some relation with violating the law, and the united nations convention on the rights of the child. p.s., i will use singaporean law for this, but this can apply to the rest of the world too. here's an example i have found in the grounded folder. "Warren gets expelled from school" section 1: Mrs Shaw: Today we're going to take a test. Warren: No way, this test is the worst ever. Mrs. Shaw: Warren! How dare you say that! Go to the office! (in office) Principal: Warren, why are you here? Warren: I said the test was the worst. Principal: Warren, that's it! You're expelled forever! Go home now! the following is a part of a school rule guide from xinmin secondary school in singapore. this may be similar to your own school rules. (https://xinminsec.moe.edu.sg/school/school-rules-and-regulations/rules-and-regulations) · '''Category B Offences' · B1 - Skipping school activities/lessons · B2 – Late for school · B3 –Misbehaving in class · B4 – Disrupting class/activities · B5 – Instigating/abetting others to commit offences · B6 – Rude or disobedient to student leaders · B7 - Use of coarse, rude/abusive/vulgar language · B8 - Failure recite Student Creed · B9 – Lying · B10 – Mischief · B11 – Bringing Schedule B items it's either offence b6 or b7. however, this is the order of offences: For Category B offences, the measures meted out are similar but more demerit points may be given than those in Category A. In addition, parents may be called in to school to meet with teachers to discuss the student’s behaviour and further disciplinary actions or follow up. Students may also be referred for counselling or any other appropriate programmes deemed fit by the school management. The school may partner with external agencies to organise intervention programmes which the students will be required to participate in. expulsion is unnecessary, you fool. being rude or disobedient and using vulgar language may be bad, but it isn't enough to warrant an expulsion. therefore, warren should have been counselled, or have monthly/quarterly appointments to the hospital in the neuroscience clinic. section 2: Warren: Since I'm expelled, I'm going to make the opening to The Sound Of Music VHS 1988 made by Disney real, not fake. (Warren makes opening) Warren: Now to post it to YouTube. Dad: Warren, we got a call from the principal that you were expelled from school by saying the test was the worst. What are you doing now? Warren: I made the opening to The Sound of Music VHS 1998 made by Disney real, not fake. Mom: Let me see. (Warren's mom sees) Mom: Warren, that opening is fake! The Sound of Music didn't come out in 1998, it came out in 1965! Besides, it's not made by Disney either! You know you're banned from anything related by Disney! I will close your YouTube account! (Mom closes account) this looks like some sort of r/insaneparents and r/entitledteachers combined. the united nations convention on the rights of the child's 4 general principles can put a stop to this, however, one of the principles is broken, and that is principle 4. 4: children should be allowed to express their opinions, especially in matters concerning themselves. and also, this violates the rights of every human being, being specific, the freedom of speech, and freedom of expression. '''just because you made some sort of fanon real not fake opening to the sound of music doesn't mean it is right to delete your child's account. all you can do is just let warren deal with the critique but also tell him that it's fake actually. he'll understand. "You know you're banned from anything related by Disney!" disney '''would not ban someone for making fake openings. that is ridiculous. disney would literally be insane by doing that, and that action can hurt the company severely. section 3: Warren: Why did you close my YouTube account?! I wish you two were dead! Dad: Warren! How dare you wish us dead! That's it! Mom: The Save-Ums will sing you a medley of songs from shows not made by Disney! Save-Ums, come here! i know the save-ums are fake, but this also violates freedom of speech, at least, for what the dad said. if your parents do b.s, you should be able to speak out like the hong kong protesters did to the chinese government. maybe post it on r/insaneparents or r/entitledparents or something section 4: Jazzi: What for? Mom: Can you teach Warren a lesson by singing a medley of songs from shows not made by Disney? Jazzi: OK, first, Foo and I will sing you the tricycle song to teach you a lesson from Rugrats! Warren: No, not the tricycle song! Jazzi: Too bad so sad. This is what you will get for wishing your parents dead. Lillian, Lillian what are you trying to do? Foo: You're so dumb if you think that this trike's for you! Jazzi: I told you it's mine already but you can have a teddy! Foo: Then I'll look neat upon a seat of a tricyle not for you! Jazzi: Phillip, Phillip what are we going to do? I don't want to ride on this trike with you! We could just try to share it or maybe or mom can tear it! Then we'll look neat upon a seat of a trike that is not for you! Warren: that is terrible Jazzi: We don't care, now we will sing the family guy theme song Warren: no, anything but that that's not illegal, but that is an impossible feat. you cannot annoy someone to death with a song, at least, to the limit. this punishment is 100% legal, unless if it is on earrape. see section 5. for simplicity reasons, i will assume that it is on earrape. section 5 (the horror part, and the most illegal): Warren: that is terrible Jazzi: Okay, Warren. Now that the songs are over, Foo, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung and I will beat you up with chainsaws. Prepare to die! excuse me, what the (censored)? this can be domestic violence: the following law script comes from irb law. (https://irblaw.com.sg/learning-centre/domestic-violence-law-in-singapore/) According to the statistics recorded by the Ministry of Social and Family Development, domestic violence against women has ranged from 74-76% from 2012 to 2016, while domestic violence against men has ranged from 24-25% in the same period. Domestic (family) violence is the unlawful physical, mental, and emotional stress or injury placed on one family member by another. According to Section 64 of the Women’s Charter, domestic violence includes the following: *Wilfully or knowingly placing, or attempting to place, a family member in fear or pain; *Causing pain to a family member by doing something that is known to be hurtful; *Wilfully restraining a family member against his or her will; If a person is hurt by someone who is not their family member (e.g. an intimate partner who is not a spouse), he or she may report the offence to the police or take out a private summons against the offender. If the injuries are minor, the relevant offence is that of Hurt. The punishment may be imprisonment up to 2 years and fine up to $5,000 according to Section 323 of the Penal Code. Where the injuries are major (e.g. broken bones, loss of senses), the relevant offence is that of Grievous Hurt. The punishment may be imprisonment up to 10 years, fine or caning (Section 325). for dummies: if they did it with chainsaws, and warren has not died yet, he can go and send them, his parents or both to jail for 10 years, get them caned with a metal cane dipped in acid (yes singapore does that) and fine them $5,000 each. warren can literally go to a comcare (child protective services or the police, if you are in the states of united america) and get his parents jailed just for such thing. .this can also be a murder case: the following law script is from chia wong chambers llc. (https://chiawongchambers.com/the-law-of-culpable-homicide-and-murder/) Murder is the act of killing another person with the intention to kill or cause grievous hurt. In law, there are several ways an act can count as murder. Murder is committed: #if the act is committed with the intention of causing death; #if it is done with the intention of causing severe bodily injury likely to cause death; #if it is done with the intention of causing bodily injury to any person, and the bodily injury intended to be inflicted is sufficient in the ordinary course of nature to cause death; or #if the person committing the act knows there is a high probability of the bodily injury causing death, yet commits the act without any excuse for incurring the risk of causing death. The Penal Code also provides some illustrations. The following 2 scenarios constitute murder: A, knowing that Z is labouring under such a disease that a blow is likely to cause his death, strikes him with the intention of causing bodily injury. Z dies in consequence of the blow. A is guilty of murder, although the blow might not have been sufficient in the ordinary course of nature to cause the death of a person in a sound state of health. But if A, not knowing that Z is labouring under any disease, gives him such a blow as would not in the ordinary course of nature kill a person in a sound state of health, here A, although he may intend to cause bodily injury, is not guilty of murder, if he did not intend to cause death, or such bodily injury as in the ordinary course of nature would cause death. A intentionally gives Z a knife-cut or club-wound sufficient to cause the death of a man in the ordinary course of nature. Z dies in consequence. Here A is guilty of murder, although he may not have intended to cause Z’s death. Murder is punishable by death in Singapore. While the death penalty used to be mandatory for accused persons found guilty of murder, it is now discretionary except for the first limb of section 300 with effect from 1 January 2013. This means that if you did not kill with the intention to cause death, but committed the act with the intention to, for instance, inflict grievous bodily harm, the court has the power to sentence you to death or life imprisonment and caning. There are some situations where special defences apply. When they do, one may be found guilty of culpable homicide instead of murder. Some of the exceptions are outlined: #If the act was committed by the offender whilst deprived of the power of self-control by grave and sudden provocation. However, the provocation must not have been sought or voluntarily provoked by the offender as an excuse for killing or doing harm. #If the act was committed in good faith of the right of private defence of person or property. This is so even when the power is exceeded, if it was without premeditation and without any intention of doing more harm than is necessary for the purpose of such defence. #It is not murder if the offender, being a public servant, or aiding a public servant acting for the advancement of public justice, exceeds the powers given to him by law, and causes death by doing an act which he, in good faith, believes to be lawful and necessary for the due discharge of his duty as such public servant, and without ill-will towards the person whose death is caused. #It is not murder if it is committed without premeditation in a sudden fight in the heat of passion upon a sudden quarrel, and without the offender having taken undue advantage or acted in a cruel or unusual manner. It is immaterial in such cases which party offers the provocation or commits the first assault. #It is not murder when the person whose death is caused, being above the age of 18 years, suffers death or takes the risk of death with his own consent. #It is not murder if the offender being a woman voluntarily causes the death of her child being a child under the age of 12 months, and at the time of the offence the balance of her mind was disturbed by reason of her not having fully recovered from the effect of giving birth to the child or by reason of the effect of lactation consequent upon the birth of the child. #It is not murder if the offender was suffering from such abnormality of mind (whether arising from a condition of arrested or retarded development of mind or any inherent causes or induced by disease or injury) as substantially impaired his mental responsibility for his acts and omissions in causing the death or being a party to causing the death. for dummies: basically, if you kill someone, with or without help just because he/she made a fake vhs opening, you (and your accomplice, if he/she was involved) will get the death penalty. no exceptions. and there you go. ''ungrounded stuff is much easier to explain; it does not solve anything, the victim, or child can still go to court with their parents and literally convict them of any sort of crime in the grounding process.'' thank you for listening. feel free to insult me, or if you are rational, fork me on the tweets at @apparentlyiexi1